


A Quiet Night in Bed

by chicagothighs



Series: Words Said and Unsaid [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagothighs/pseuds/chicagothighs
Summary: It's been a long day for both of them when Phryne pays a visit to Jack's office.





	A Quiet Night in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”

 

She barged into his office, silk scarf streaming behind her. To Jack's credit, he wasn't even the slightest bit surprised when she sat down with a huff and planted her Oxfords on his desk.

"What is it this time, Miss Fisher?" sat back and put his pen down.

She turned to him with an injured look, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jack grumbled as he reached for his secret stash, opening the tin and placing it between them.

"Thank you," she whispered as she reached inside to grab a biscuit. He followed suit.

"Well?"

"Aunt Prudence," she offered between bites, "has been going on all evening about Jane's standing at Warleigh Grammar."

"And?" Jack gave her a stern look as she stole another biscuit, right before he closed the tin. Jack eyed the clock on his wall. So he had let his work get in the way of supper again.

"Totally unnecessary, of course. Jane's doing much better than _I_ certainly would have done—if I were in her position. I simply don't understand why Aunt P's expecting Jane to get full marks for everything! She's doing well and she enjoys the library. What more can one ask for?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well, a  _lot_ more, apparently, if Aunt P's tirade was anything to go by. She was overly concerned not only about Jane's academic performance but also about her extracurricular activities," she rolled her eyes.

"Well she did help Jane's admission along. So perhaps..."

"Oh, I do love her dearly, but that woman can be such a bother sometimes," she changed her tone and waved the suggestion away. "Anyway, I’ve had a rough day, and honestly all I want right now is a stiff drink and a quiet night in bed. Care to join me, Inspector?”

She watched him as he swallowed forcefully and avoided eye contact.

"Though, I can't promise I'll be quiet all throughout."

"I, uh—"

"C'mon, Jack," Phryne reached over and grabbed his wrist, turning his watch's face towards her. "It's late, and you're still working! I'm sure Mr. B can fix you something delicious in a jiffy."

His stomach agreed. The tilt of her head, coupled with the quirk on her lips, reminded him just how hard it was to deny her anything. But beyond the promise of a hot meal, here was another one of her casual invitations into her boudoir. He felt the feather-light traces of her fingers on his wrist as she turned his watch away from her.

"I wouldn't want to trouble Mr. Butler," he said softly. He could feel his resolve shrinking back into his chest, to join the ache that always seemed to arrive whenever she did.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to accommodate," she said matter-of-factly. "You're always welcome, any time."

"I know," he smiled, teeth gritted hard underneath. "Thank you. But perhaps another time."

Phryne's smirk faltered as she looked over the stack of papers he had yet to go through.

"On a less busy night?" 

He felt relief flood his body, and he gave her a small nod. He didn't yet trust his tongue to refrain from taking his words back.

"Suit yourself." She put her feet down, rose from her seat, and headed for the door in one fluid motion.

"Goodnight, Miss Fisher," he raised his voice as she disappeared from view, hoping that his rejection wouldn't offend her.

"Have a good night, Inspector." Her voice rang throughout the station. Jack heard the doors close as she went, and let out his bated breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm relatively new to this fandom, and as you can see I'm starting off slow with short one-offs based on sentence prompts. Any and all comments are welcome! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
